ultracanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene the Can
Eugene the Can is an operative of Ultracan, first introduced in Episode 2 as Rent-a-Hero, then officially joining Ultracan in Episode 6. His greatest talent is learning an opponent's attacks by watching them; with this ability, he can figure out what his opponent might do before they can. Appearance Eugene's appearance changes constantly throughout Ultracan, getting sillier as the series goes on. He starts by wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but by Season 2, he's wearing two hats, a trenchcoat, Converse, and too much silly gubbins to list. Personality Eugene seems to be fairly dumb, but he actually possesses savant-like cunning (in regards to his power). This being said, he is somewhat immature and tends to consider Bad Stuff as being not as bad as it actually is (that is, until Season 2). During Season 2, Eugene becomes a lot more aware of how evil evil can be. He underestimates his opponents less, and becomes more determined to defeat the Bad Guys, especially Dr. Totenkraut. Story After Dr. Totenkraut escaped the Church Fire with the egg of Mr. Badguyman, he incubated the egg in a test tube, then in a larger chamber. During this incubation, Dr. Totenkraut realized that this child had a conjoined twin. After running a goodness scan, he found that one twin was evil, and one was good. He then separated the twins, tossing the good one in a dumpster. Soon, some dumpster divers found the good twin, and raised him as their own. This child became known as Eugene Comey, and despite being poor, he did exceedingly and frustratingly well in school. Despite this, he couldn't afford to go to college, and was inspired by superheroes to pursue his dream of being a "Hero for Hire". Realizing this tagline was taken by Marvel Comics, he instead took the alias "Rent-a-Hero". He was hired several times by Ultracan before he eventually joined formally. Season 1 Eugene started his adventure in the series working with Otis to take down The Game Master. After completing this most dangerous of jobs, Otis made appeals to Angel to let Eugene join Ultracan. Eventually she relented, and Eugene was forced to single-handedly fight the guy who got him his recommendation: The Game Master. By the end of Season 1, Eugene is one of two survivors of the "Final Battle", alongside Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes. Season 2 Eugene becomes the final resistance fighter to challenge Dr. Totenkraut, but soon realizes that he still has evil within him. You see, back during the separation process, Dr. Totenkraut planted a device within Eugene that would try to replicate him into a clone of Mr. Badguyman, should Mr. Badguyman die. Eugene fights this power in Episode 14, and after defeating it and ascending to God Form, he reunites Ultracan, ready to finally take down Dr. Totenkraut. This ends badly, however, as the episode glitches out before any fighting can happen. Trivia * Eugene the Can is played by Devin Hafko. * Eugene originally wore a bathrobe when he ascended to God Form because the actor forgot to bring his jacket for filming. * Eugene is canonically the second and last character to commune with Oits, the first being Otis the Can. * Eugene's "iconic" knife is called the "Knif of the Gods" (pronounced Kuh-niff). * Eugene kept adding to his costume because the actor wanted to keep adding to his costume; at one point, the actor even wanted to replace his sword from Oits with a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts; this is joked about in Episode 17.